marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Barnes (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; Student; Dishwasher | Education = Currently attending high school | Origin = Willed into creation by Franklin Richards when he created Counter-Earth (Heroes Reborn) to save his family and allies from death. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Rob Liefeld | First = Captain America Vol 2 #1 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the Fantastic Four's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they had recently gained their abilities that vaguely mirror how they gained their powers originally. This new reality was entirely populated with recreations of these heroes old allies and foes, including an entire population of individuals unique to this reality all with their own uniquely manufactured histories. Among them was Rebecca "Rikki" Barnes, who in this reality is the grand daughter of Richard Barnes and Peggy Barnes. Both have had a past relationship with Captain America during World War II, the exact nature of which remains unrevealed, although Captain America did have a wartime side kick named BuckyCaptain America Vol 2 #12. Whatever their involvement with Captain America's wartime adventures, Rebecca is seemingly unaware of them. Rebecca would live with her brother John with their grandparents in Philadelphia. The fate of her parents remained unrevealed however it's probable that they are both deceased. Rebecca was determined to become a popular dancer, and worked hard to get a scholarship to get into Julliard in New York City. However, despite the fact that she was awarded the scholarship, she was declined enrollment. Around this time her brother John was indoctrinated and a devout follower of the World Party, a political party with a thinly veiled racist message. When John learned of her sisters rejection from Julliard, he suggested the idea that she wasn't accepted into the prestigious school because she was white, a notion that she found ridiculous. He then tried to convince her into going with him to a World Party rally that was happening that night. Knowing that nothing good could come out of her brothers involvement with this group, Rebecca would try to stop him, to no availCaptain America Vol 2 #1. Unknown to most the World Party's front man Alexandre was in reality former Nazi super-soldier Master Man and his party backed by the Red Skull and were plotting to launch nuclear missiles to ethnically cleanse the United StatesCaptain America Vol 2 #1. The following day after the rally Rebecca would wake up to find her brother (now with a shaved head and wearing a World Party jacket) rummaging through her belongings. When asking what he is up to, he tells her that he's leaving to join the World Party and that he is going "save the country" from itself and departs, leaving the young Rebecca wondering who will save his brother from himselfCaptain America Vol 2 #2. Putting on a make-shift costume and a pair of aviator goggles, Rikki would break into the World Party headquarters in an attempt to get her brother out of anymore trouble. She would overhear guards talk about how they had captured the newly reactivated Captain America and have him prisoner when she is discovered from her brother. When trying to convince him that the World Party is a Nazi front he confesses that he knows and that he will shoot her if he has to. She flees her brother only to run into the Red Skull. Unimpressed when she calls him the "Red Skunk" he has her tied to one of the nuclear missiles that he intends to launch on American soilCaptain America Vol 2 #4. While tied to the missile she would attempt to convince her brother to give up his extremist ideals however this would not win him over. When Captain America and his friend Samuel "Falcon" Wilson would break free and fight the Red Skull and Master Man, Cap would free Rikki in the struggle. Unable to convince her brother to turn over a new leaf she would be forced to fight him knocking him and his friend out with a single kick. Rikki would have an integral role in preventing the Red Skull from launching the nuclear missiles by catching the detonator before it could hit the ground. Cap and Wilson would then quickly defeat the Skull and Master Man. The Red Skull would escape and Master Man taken into SHIELD custodyCaptain America Vol 2 #5. Returning with Captain America to the SHIELD Helicarrier, Rikki would be provided a new costume by SHIELD and would take on the identity of Bucky. She would briefly be partnered with Captain America and aid him and the dimensionally displaced Cable in preventing AIM, MODOK, and Baron Zemo from storming the SHIELD helicarrierCaptain America Vol 2 #6. Their partnership would be short lived as soon after Captain America would end his association with the government and go on the road to discover who he really isCaptain America Vol 2 #8. After clashing with the racist group Sons of the Serpent, Bucky would tell Cap that things aboard the SHIELD helicarrier have gotten strange and Cap would tell her to keep an eye out. Bucky would begin snooping around and locate one particular room that is cordoned off by armed guardsCaptain America Vol 2 #10. Breaking into the room she would find Nick Fury prisoner inside, and would help him save Captain America and the Falcon from the Son of the Serpents led by a LMD of Fury who was planted by subversive elements within the US Government. Before anyone could investigate it further, Captain America is called to New York to help combat GalactusCaptain America #12. Bucky would be forced to return to Philadelphia much to her chagrin, however she would soon be dragged into the battle against Galactus. Upon arriving home she would be attacked by Dr. Doom who had traveled back in time after multiple failed attempts to stop GalactusFantastic Four Vol 2 #12, Avengers Vol 2 #12 and Iron Man Vol 2 #12. Her head come to study her because SHIELD's files identified her as a chronal anomaly and wanted to know why. She would be rescued by Captain America who would agree to go to take Doom to New York to battle Galactus. The full explanation of how Bucky is a chronal anomaly has yet to be explained. Rikki would follow Cap to New York City where she would sit on the side lines while the other gathered heroes would prepare for the final strike against GalactusCaptain America Vol 2 #12. Bucky would encounter the Silver Surfer and convince him to try and stand against his master and help the heroes save the Earth. The Surfer would not be able to bring himself to strike at his master and would flee, Bucky would bravely jump onto the back of his surf board refusing to let him go. Cap would follow after her on his flying motorcycle and witness as Bucky would be blasted by a jolt of cosmic energy from Galactus. Bucky would be hospitalized immediately and eventually recover. Her near sacrifice would be the key to convincing the Silver Surfer to betray his master and aid the heroes, sacrificing himself to destroy Galactus with the "Ultimate Nullifier" built by the heroes of EarthCaptain America Vol 2 #12. Recovering from her injuries, Bucky would return to costume heroics right around the time that the Celestials delivered an ultimatum to Franklin Richards: He would have to choose between Earths as they decreed only one could be allowed to existHeroes Reborn: The Return #1. Bucky would work with the Falcon in preventing looting to run ramped in New York City when suddenly the Celestials would arrive to make their final decisionHeroes Reborn: The Return #3. Ultimately in order to save Rikki's world the heroes transported here from Earth-616 would have to return to their native dimension, forcing Captain America and Falcon to leave Bucky to carry on alone. Although Bucky was heart broken with losing her closest friends she accepted this for the greater good of her world, the heroes departure and with the aid of the Celestial Ashema would see Franklin's pocket dimension spared from destructionHeroes Reborn: The Return #4. Following the heroes exile from this world, the Dreaming Celestial would create global chaos across the planet. Among the many catastrophes would include the World Party rising into dominance taking over Germany and would seek to increase their power base. Seeking to make the world a better place, Bucky would start the Young Allies online support group trying to network super-humans together. She would sneak into Wakanda and steal a Vibranium pair of boots and an energy shield. She would also form an alliance with drug mutated power-house Toro and the powerful mutant IQ. The latter was a World Party experiment that gained power enough to take over his captors, Bucky would aid him in erasing all memory the German government would have of his existence and he would act as the Young Allies information source and technical aid. Using her grandparents home as a base, the Young Allies would also recruit Kid Colt a human/Kymellian hybrid from SHIELD custody. When British Northern Sea Oil and Energy Cartel's CEO Leland Walker began experimenting with the mysterious RIP energy led to the destruction of Paris, France, IQ would send the Young Allies to stop him from using the energy further in experiments on Muir Island. There the Young Allies would attempt to stop Walker, however he would be killed by the sentient energy source which would manifest into two beings Order and Kaos who would join the group as O and K to judge humanityHeroes Reborn: Young Allies #1. Eventually Dr. Doom would take over this Earth and transport it to the Earth-616 universe where it would be commonly referred to as Counter-Earth. Doom would rule it with an iron fist, and would only get opposition from the Young Allies. At IQ's suggestion they would threaten Doom to reform or they would unleash a biochemical gas in LatveriaThunderbolts #51. Doom would send Bucky's old ally Captain America and the Redeemers of Earth-616 to stop them, however when Cap learned that this was all a bluff and it's intended purpose, then he would leave Doom to believe that the threat was validThunderbolts #52. Doom would ultimately abandon Counter-Earth and the World Party would take up world power in his absence. Bucky and the Young Allies would next team-up with the stranded Thunderbolts in stopping the World party and help establish a free floating colony on Attilan. The Thunderbolts and Young Allies would then also battle Anomaly and stabilize the Counter-Earth. The process would also send the Thunderbolts back and Jolt on Counter-Earth who would join the alliesThunderbolts #60-64, 66, 68, 70, 72 & 74. Bucky and the Young Allies would be at constant threat from the armies of Atlantis led by Dorma. The threat would be ended when Kevin MacTaggert (Earth-58163)Proteus of Earth-58163 would end on on Counter-Earth and use his powers to kill them all. He would then convince O and K to help him destroy the entire world until Proteus was stopped by Bucky's Young Allies with the aid of the reality hopping Exiles. Bucky's current activities are presently unknown. | Powers = None | Intelligence = 3 | Strength = 2 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 2 | Energy Projection = 2 | Fighting Skills = 4 | Explanation = }} | Abilities = Bucky is a trained dancer, she has great acrobatic skill and it is possible that she has been given fighting training by either Captain America or SHIELD | Strength = Average strength for a youth her age who is in good physical shape | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Vibranium-powered triangular Energy shield, and Vibranium soled boots. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of Rebecca Barnes should not be confused with Nomad who is currently operating on Earth-616. This version comes from yet another pocket universe created by Franklin Richards when he was attempting to escape Onslaught who sought revenge on the boy for his past defeatAll-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol. 13 Hardcover see entry regarding Young Allies. * Rebecca Barnes was the name of the original Bucky's sister in the mainstream reality. * Her Earth-616 counterpart died at birth. | Trivia = | Links = }}